Sa ne vaut pas un je t'aime, mais
by Croque-mots
Summary: Un bar, deux hommes. Un bureau, les deux même hommes. A la fin, sa ne ressemble pas tout à fait à se qu'il s'attendait, mais il a toute une vie pour le voir venir...
Je m'appelle Kagami Taïga, je sort d'une école de management et je n'est pas de travail. Alors en attendant je m'amuse. Comment ? Dans les bar gay.

Bon je n'y vais jamais seul et je préfère largement resté chez moi avec une bière mais mon frère de coeur aime se genre de soirée…

Je suis accoudé au bar, un verre de whisky à la main pendant que j'observe de loin mon ami se laissé peloté sur la piste de danse par un grand gars au cheveux violet. Dans notre groupe je peu voir que chacun a trouvé de quoi s'occuper pour se soir… Même mon ami Kuroko de ma faculté à trouvé un gars un peu plus grand que lui et au cheveux rouge pour se soir !

Je retourne mon attention à mon verre pour le finir dans l'optique de rentré dormir lorsque je sens quelqu'un se collé dans mon dos. Ses bras m'encercle en se posent de pars et d'autre de mes hanches sur le bar. Il sent l'alcool mais il n'a pas l'air imbibé comme certain dans la boîte. Je fini par ne plus fixé la couleur foncé de ses bars et me retourne pour tombé sur deux yeux bleu nuit qui me fixe. Ses yeux ont une unique couleur bleu, plus foncé que ses cheveux. Sûrement fait il parti du groupe de potes qui nous ont pris pour cible mes amis et moi. Dommage pour lui, j'ai des principes, et couché avec un gars pour simplement une partie de jambe en l'aire ne m'intéresse pas, bien que mes ex me re-contact régulièrement pour une nuit car, disent ils: "j'ai l'air d'aimer écarté les cuisse."... Mais être une chienne ne m'intéresse pas non plus, j'adore l'être, mais avec la personne que j'aime.

L'homme en face de moi fini par calé sa tête dans mon cou, son souffle me donne la chaire de poule, sa bouche trouve mon oreille qu'il s'amuse à titillé de sa langue… ok je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste et je rougi comme une pucelle

-Tu sait que depuis tout à l'heure je ne fait que t'observer ?

Sa voix grave et rauque me fait d'autant plus frissonner. Devant mon manque de réponse il a du en déduire que sa ne me déplaisait pas que je me fasse dragué de la sorte, alors qu'en vrai je suis juste tétanisé…

-Ton cul m'a l'air ferme, sa me donne envie de le pilonné à grand coup de bite.

Me Dit il en appuyant son érection contre ma cuisse… Le petit couinement de peur vient de passé pour un de plaisir… j'aurais du mieux tenir ma bouche.

-T'aime sa ? Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te prendre… dans tout mon appart… contre les murs, le plan de travail… tu veux pas venir chez moi ? Histoire que je te défonce bien fort jusqu'à t'enfoncer dans le sommier.

Ok sa y est je craque. Il vient de se frotté à moi en grognant ! Ne pouvant en supporté plus, je le repousse et m'enfuis en courant, aussi rouge qu'après un match de basket.

Avec mes compétences il ne m'a pas fallu quelque jours avant d'être contacté par une firme multinationale. Bon je me doute que je ne suis pas le seul dans se cas là, mais ils m'ont néanmoins proposé un rendez-vous pour discuté du poste.

Une fois la bas, c'est une jeune femme, plus petite que mon ami Kuroko, avec les cheveux rose, emmitouflé dans un tailleur gris qui lui cache difficilement sa poitrine obnubilente qui m'accueille. C'est la secrétaire personnel du patron et elle est chargé de tout m'expliquer de mon futur poste, si je l'accepte.

-Monsieur est à une réunion importante. M'a-t-elle confié tout bas

Du coup, elle me fait visité les locaux, mon possible bureau, certains supérieur comme le chef de section (un gars flippant avec des lunettes mais qui garde les yeux fermé, il est flippant avec son sourire mesquin), et les salle importante que j'aurais à ma charge comme une salle de réunion et certain bureau (vide à l'heure du repas) donc j'aurais la charge.

Soudain son téléphone sonne et elle porte une oreillette qu'elle met avant d'engager la conversation

-Monsieur ? ... Il est toujours là oui il- … Je l'y emmène. … Vous serez là à quel heure ? ... Bien, à tout de suite.

Elle n'enlève pas son oreillette mais elle m'emmène à sa suite.

-Monsieur arrive, il souhaite au moins voir qui sera bientôt l'un de ses salariés.

-Hé ! Je n'est pas encore confirmé ! Je me vexé car ils ont tous l'air sur d'eux, d'où choisisse-t-il à ma place ?

-C'est pour cette raison que Monsieur veut vous rencontrez, pour vous incité à accepter.

Je n'est pas le temps de répliqué à nouveau qu'elle m'invite à rentré dans une salle. Je passe la porte mais pas elle. De l'autre côté de la porte en verre, je le voit me faire signe de m'asseoir, je lui demande quand il arrive mais je comprend à sa tête que la pièce est insonorisé. Bon, je vais donc prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils face au grand bureau du boss et je regarde, en même temps je n'est rien d'autre à faire.

La pièce est spacieuse, deux portes l'une en verre aux côtés de bais vitrée donnant sur le bureau de sa secrétaire qui c'est remise sur son ordinateur. Il a une armoire sur le mur de gauche avec deux commodes et la deuxième porte vers le fond de la pièce, sûrement une petite partie privé car la porte semble blindé avec un code. A droite il y a une fontaine à eau, une cafetière, une autre commode… Rien de bien drôle ou intéressant. Et devant moi le bureau. ÉNORME. Il doit bien faire 3 mètres, vitré, avec de simple objet comme un ordinateur dernier cri, une petite plante verte, un pot à crayon, quelques dossiers, mais tout est organisé, rien de débordé et sa reste harmonieux.

Soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et mon réflexe, comme c'est la moindre des politesses, je me lève et sans même regardé mon interlocuteur, je m'incline respectueusement. Un pouffement m'indique qu'il se retiens d'exploser de rire mais je reste incliné.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me relève…

L'inconnu du bar.

Instinctivement je me recule jusqu'au bureau.

-Et bas dit donc, sa doit être le destin qui veut qu'ont se retrouve, tu ne croit pas ?

Dit il en souriant. Mais moi je ne souri pas. Je suis même à la limite de pleuré.

Il m'attrape par le bras et d'une poigne ferme, me force à me rasseoir pendant qu'il va fermé les stores de la bais vitré donnant sur les bureaux.

-Entre la dernière fois et aujourd'hui j'ai toujours autant envie de te pilonné, c'est fou sa, non ?

L'enfoiré, et il me dit sa a l'oreille sans que je l'est senti s'approcher !

-Qui êtes vous ?

Il me regarde comme s'il venait de me poussé deux cornes mais comprend vite que ma question ne signifie pas que je l'est oublié, juste que je veux savoir qui il est.

-Aomine Daïki, tu l'oubliera pas.

-Sa risque pas.

-Se n'était pas une question.

Je me ratatine sur place. Non mais c'est qui se mec ?! Quel toupet il a de me dire sa comme sa !

Voyant qu'ils vexé, il s'approche et me roule une grosse pelle que je le force de ne pas répondre. Manquerait pas que sa !

Lorsqu'il se détache il semble presque amusé de mon entêtement à ne pas répondre, mes lèvres sont restés close et j'ai bataillé ferme pour ne pas qu'elles se poussent en avant (les traîtresse !).

Je suis tellement perdu danse pensé que je ne remarque qu'au dernier moment qu'il est à seulement quelque millimètre de m'embrasser encore. Sauf que la j'étais pas préparé. Du coup, lorsque sa bouche s'écrase violemment sur la mienne, je ne peu m'empêcher de répondre hardiment. C'est chaud et intense, comme j'aime. Il dirige tout et le laisse seulement l'opportunité de mettre mes main sur son torse pour le gardé contre moi. Il est tellement chaud, partout où il me touche sa devient une rivière de lave et là où il ne touche pas je ressens un vide profond qui me pèse.

Il fini par se détaché et s'éloigner de moi. J'ai honte de m'être laissé allez à se point !

Aomine fini par s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, de l'autre côté du bureau. Nous nous fixons pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il lève sa main et me fasse signe de venir.

Je m'exécute. Pas parce que j'ai peur cette fois, mais bel et bien car j'ai une forte envie de lui obéir, sous tout les contexte.

-Dit moi, Taïga, combien de gars de son passé dessus ?

Je frissonne, sa voix est si…. AAAARGH !

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Donne moi une fourchette approximative. Dit il en souriant

-Peu être une cinquantaine…

Oh mon dieu, avoué sa est tellement difficile ! Je suis tout rouge !

-Et combien son tes plan cul régulier ? Avec combien est tu sorti pendant plus de 5 mois ?

Là je commence à me posé des question. Pourquoi il veut savoir sa ?! Je répond quand même parce que sa me plaid t'entendre sa voix

-Deux son des réguliers et je suis sorti avec trois pendant 1ans chacun.

-Si ont fait le calcul sa ferais au total environ 196 rapport sexuel… et bien et bien…

-Q-quoi ? Son timbre à encore baissé d'une octave se qui me fait frissonner

-Tu va voir…. Je vais tellement te comblé que tu va vite oublié tout le plaisir que tu a pu ressentir avec eux.

Et là, il m'embrasse. Son coup de tête me donne d'autant plus envie que le sentir contre moi me fait du bien. Alors je répond comme je peux.

Il fini rapidement par abandonné ma bouche pour mon cou, me fessant m'asseoir sur ses cuisses dans le mouvement, il pu donc à loisir sentir mon début d'érection contre…. Son érection à lui, bien dure d'ailleurs ! Bordel mais sa doit lui faire mal !

Il a dus sentir que je n'étais pas totalement chaud pour couché avec lui dans son bureau car il se lève, me soutenant par le cul de ses grandes mains en me les pétrissent pendant qu'il se dirigeais vers la porte inconnue. Je dénoue sa cravate que je jette dès que l'ont entres dans se qui fait office de chambre, sûrement quand il est trop fatigué, ou alors quand il veut baisé sans bougé de sa boîte. Comme avec moi quoi.

Il me jette sur le lit qui émet un grincement pour exprimer son mécontentement d'être ainsi malmené. Le boss s'allonge sur moi en me maintenant les mains au-dessus de la tête. Je gémis dans le baisé que l'ont échange, c'est chaud, bestial, il me domine entièrement et je sens de loin que ma partie pute arrive à grande foulé.

-Si tu veut gémir, dit mon prénom. Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille

-Daïki…

Vu la tronche qu'il tire, il n'a jamais du avoir une personne comme moi au lit. Et pourtant je me freine du mieux que je peu !

La curiosité inscrite sur son visage laisse rapidement place à un visage déformé par l'excitation. Il me regarde comme un prédateur, qu'est-ce que j'aime sa bordel !

Au diable mes principe, sa bite me fait trop envie !

J'écarte les cuisses le plus que je peu et sans même enlevé mes vêtements, je m'enfonce trois doigts dans l'anus.

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Non seulement sa m'avais manqué de ne plus rien avoir dans le cul, mais en plus son expression est tellement animal que je ne peu détacher mon regard de ses yeux devenus noir sous l'excitation.

-Han... Daikiiiii !

Ma voix aiguë à du le tué psychologiquement ou un truc du genre car sans même que je puisse compté une seconde il est allongé sur moi, sa main droite tien ma mâchoire fortement et il m'embrasse jusqu'à m'étouffer.

Je continue ma mouvement dans mon cul et mes gémissement ne se tarissent pas, je veux qu'il craque complètement !

...

Ok sa y est mon coté pute à pris totalement le dessus.

Peu importe.

D'un coup, il se redresse de toute sa hauteur et m'arrache ma chemise avec ma cravate pour les dégagées touts deux du lit. Il fini par me retourné face contre le matelas et je le sens étonné, il a du remarqué que je n'avais pas arrêté de me touché.

-Tu à a se point envie de me sentir en toi que tu te prépare seul ?

-Tellement ! je cri, je n'en peu plus.

-Tu va être servi alors.

Il attrape mes genoux et les met sur ses épaules. Je sais se qui suit, donc je retire mes doigts et écarte mes globes pendant qu'il s'enfonce en grognant.

Mon cerveau se court-circuite tellement c'est bon. Je sens chaque millimètre entrée...Il va doucement mais arrivé à mis parcourt il se rengaine d'un seul coup.

Je hurle.

C'est bon.

Trop.

-Dit moi à quel point tu aime sa… grogne-t-il en accélérant

-C'est trop bon ! Tu me défonce !

Je cri, je hurle, mais j'ai beau faire du bruit je peu toujours entendre le claquement que produit nos peau: celle de mes fesses et celle de mon cul.

Soudain, une vague de plaisir encore plus violente que les autres me fait me cambré et m'accrocher aux épaules de Daïki, les griffant jusqu'au sang…

Je frissonne. La jouissance n'est plus très loin pour moi. Je me sens défaillant, fragile, comme si j'étais au bord d'un gouffre avec l'idée de sauté.

Je sens que sa vient… Il a dû sentir aussi que j'allais bientôt rejoindre le septième ciel car d'un coup il attrape mon sexe et le branle en rythme avec ses coup de hanche déchaîner.

Sans que je puisse le prévenir ou quoi que se soit d'autres, je vient violemment sur mon torse en enserrant le membre encore palpitant en moi.

Il c'est arrêté net en me voyant jouir.

J'ai du coton dans la tête et des fourmis dans le ventre.

Je. N'est. Jamais. Eu. Un. Orgasme. Aussi. Dévastateur.

Je reprend petit à petit mes esprits en même temps que lui reprend ses coups de reins.

-Ah !

-Quoi ? Ta sérieusement cru que sa allais se finir comme sa ? Non non non...

Il se rapproche de mon oreille et me susurre avec un timbre encore plus bas que dans le bar:

-Tu va la prendre jusqu'à l'aube, alors cri encore…

Et là-dessus il m'embrasse en s'enfonçant profondément en moi…

Le matin en me réveillant, je ne suis pas dans mon lit.

Sa c'est déjà bien de l'avoir remarqué.

Ensuite j'ai pas de vêtements…

Ok non, là c'est un peu plus flippant.

Je tante de me relevé mais je m'effondre immédiatement sur l'oreiller en laissant échappé une plainte de douleur.

La personne à mes côté se redresse et reste un moment à me fixé.

-Ta mal au dos.

Même pas une question, une affirmation.

Je le sens remué un peu puis un poids se fait sur les cuisses et je glapi pitoyablement quand je sens des mains chaudes et calleuse sur mes lombaires et mes fesses. Je me retourne et vois Aomine derrière moi. J'avais oublié à quel point ses yeux était profonds, comme hier soir.

Ils étaient si sombre.

-Me regarde pas comme sa ou sinon je te prend contre le miroir de la salle de bain pour te montré ton visage quand je te pénètre.

J'ai la chaire de poule rien qu'à l'idée de son pénis cognant en moi, mais je me retient et tourne mon visage contre l'oreiller.

-Repose toi ici, et se soir je viendrais te cherché à 15 heures pour te ramené chez moi.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferais vraiment se qu'il m'avais dit dans la nuit, comme quoi il me ramènerai chez lui et que je lui appartiendrais pour toujours.

Sa ne vaut pas un je t'aime, mais sa viendra un jour, sûrement.


End file.
